Arises, The Awakened
Arises, The Awakened is a War Mode superboss which is a better and stronger version of Arises, The Eldritch Worm. It's impossibly strong, and has a large amount of health, even more than Earth Lord. Arises can only be spawned at nighttime, but does not despawn nor gets stronger when it is daytime. It has 1 head, 998 bodies and 1 tail. The player should be mentally prepared and well equipped with very good items because of the sheer difficulty of the boss. Spawn It is spawned by using Enhanced God Idol, which is crafted with rare materials and a Worm God Idol. When spawned, the screen's colours will split in half, one with a red tint and one with a blue tint. The message, "Surely you are stupid, kid." comes up. Also, every time he changes phase, the colours will flip. Stats * Health - 15,000,000 / (Expert) * Contact Damage - 350 / (Expert) * Homing godly flames - 150 / (Expert) * Godly Flames - 500 / (Expert) * Exploding godly flames - 400 / (Expert) (100 / (Explosion shards)) * Meteor Strikes - 900 / (Expert) Immunity * All debuffs excluding Ichor (debuff) and Cursed Inferno / (Expert Mode) Inflicts * On contact - Heavenly Flames ('''a buff that contains On Fire! and Obstructed in one. It's also stronger and has 5 minutes duration.)' * On projectiles contact - '''Heavenly Flames' Behaviour Upon spawning, Arises will create 200 x 200 rectangular arena made of unbreakable tiles. When the boss is visible, he will ram towards the player constantly, and occasionally shooting homing godly flames at the player. Also, he will spawn two invincible Soul Dragons to follow around him that do physical damage. Progression * Upon reaching 80% health, Arises will be invisible, and it cannot damage the player nor get damaged except for the projectiles. It will shoot more homing godly flames and will fire godly flames occasionally. Exploding godly flames will fall out of the sky when the player is damaged. This will last until 75% health. * Upon reaching 75% health, Arises becomes visible again. He will spawn Arises, The Eldritch Worm, and 3 Golden Orbs that shoots lasers to the player. Arises will still shoot homing godly flames and now summons exploding godly flames when hit. * After reaching 50% health, Arises will summon Meteor Strikes out of the sky occasionally. He gets more faster and summons Arises, The Eldritch Worm again. * Finally, when reaching 25% health, Arises summons 2 copy of himself with lower stats. The original Arises gets faster and shoots more damaging and faster homing godly flames. Meteor strikes will be summoned more often too. * When, finally, Arises's health drops to 0%, he will explode (no damage), and the message "Impressive, but this is only a warm-up." comes up. Then Arises will re-spawn with 50% health left. After Re-spawn * After re-spawning, Arises will once again spawn Arises, The Eldritch Worm. 3 more Golden Orbs will spawn, too. * When, once again, Arises's health drops to 0%, two messages, "Arises have been defeated!" and "God dammit... You win." ''comes up, announcing the victory over Arises. In '''Expert Mode * The arena is reduced to 150 x 150 * Hit cap is now enabled, which is 25 hits * Arises cannot be damaged until all of the Golden Orbs are killed * There is 3 Soul Dragons instead of 2 Summons * Arises, The Eldritch Worm (total 3 times) * Golden Orbs (total amount 6, summoned twice) * Soul Dragons (total amount 2, summoned once) (3 in Expert) Drops * * 15 - 30 Godly Soul Fragment (100%) * 4 - 20 Omega Healing Potion (100%) * Arises, The Awakened Trophy (10%) * Arises, The Awakened Mask (14.29%) * Treasure Bag (Arises, The Awakened) (100%) (Expert Mode only) '''''Only one of these following five items will drop: * The Destroyer (Weapon) (20%) * Volcanic Eruption (20%) * The Purge (20%) * Godly Flare (20%) * Divinity (20%) Music Gallery Holy Flames 1.gif|The Godly Flames Holy Flames 2.png|Exploding and Homing Godly Flames Holy_Flames_2.gif|Meteor Strikes Lore/Aftermath '' After the mad god was defeated, Arises disintegrated to several fragments that contained his soul. Most of the souls, however, reformed into a small existence that would later on revive Arises... The others, went to the player, or escaped and created other beings that would threaten the world. '' Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Bosses Category:War Mode Category:War Mode Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:Super Bosses Category:Post-Earth Lord Category:War Mode Flying Monsters Category:Flying Monsters Category:Expert Mode Category:Expert Mode bosses Category:Post-Earth Lord Monsters Category:Post-Earth Lord Bosses